Continuing On With Our Lives
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Sequel to 'Phantom of the Opera (Yu-Gi-Oh Style) Takes place a couple of years after the incident. Natalie is trying to find Akefia. Will she succeed, or will Akefia go back to his murdering ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Continuing On With Our Lives**

_-Flashback-_

_The mob including Natalie, appears above, climbing down the portcullis. As the mob enters the lair, the Phantom wraps his cloak around himself and disappears._

_Natalie crosses to the throne and picks up his mask in her small hand. She examined the inside of it. Inside a small name was scribbled._

_'Akefia...'_

_Natalie held the mask close to her and looked towards the throne._

_"He's gone... The Phantom of the Opera.." She sang quietly in a slightly eerie way, her voice echoing._

_"Farewell... Akefia..." She whispered._

_Then she turned and left, keeping the mask with her, holding it to her heart._

_-End Flashback-_

Natalie sighed to herself as she sat in her house alone.

It had been several years since the incident with the Phantom.

No one had seen him since.

What had become of him?

Of course after the incident, the Opera house was shut down.

And unfortunately for Natalie, her mother had been murdered only a week after the disaster.

Courtney and Bakura were married; of course. Now they had moved to America, as if to get away.

But Natalie couldn't leave the past behind.

She had so many questions, unlike her friends who just wanted to forget.

Natalie stood up, her dress ruffling slightly.

_I need to go back,_ she thought.

Clanking noises sounded as the blonde girl ran to her room and looked in her wardrobe for what she needed.

Akefia's mask.

Natalie gazed at it for a moment. She could never get over how nice the mask was, being that it was homemade, according to her mother.

Pale fingers traced the name carved inside.

_Pity... Such talent... The world is cruel.. _She thought, sighing.

Then she slipped the mask into her corset, ensuring it's safety.

_I will find him... And ask him why... why he wanted Courtney so badly._

Then she left her house.

* * *

The once lively streets around the Opera House were now desolate as Natalie walked down them.

_Everyone must have left after... _

Natalie sighed.

It used to be so lively. Full of people, brighter, cheerier. There used to be salesmen on the streets, the rich riding around in their fancy coaches, just waiting to see the next Opera.

But not anymore.

The streets felt as cold and distant as a graveyard. Nothing like in her childhood years.

Natalie cautiously walked up to the doors of the Opera house, that were closed.

She opened them easily.

Dust flew out of the door.

Natalie coughed, but went inside.

Natalie frowned when she saw the inside.

It was still burnt up..

_I suppose no one had the guts to fix the place after the Phantom.. I suppose they think it's haunted._

Natalie walked through the abandoned building, curling her shawl around her. It was freezing.

"Cold?" A voice asked her.

Natalie squeaked in surprise.

"Who's there?" She called out.

"Uhmm... someone." He said.

Natalie gulped. "Well sir, can you help me? I'm looking for the Phantom of the Opera."

* * *

Akefia looked over from the edge of the high pillar when he heard the door open.

He blinked.

_Don't I know her? _

_The blonde hair... the icy blue eyes... Yes I know them.. **Her** friend._

He watched her for a while, until he saw her shivering.

"Cold?" He asked aloud.

He heard her squeak out of pure surprise.

"Who's there?"

"Ummm... someone.." Akefia said nervously.

Silence. "Well... sir can you help me? I'm.. I'm looking for the Phantom of the Opera."

Akefia's heart stopped for a moment.

_Why is she looking for me?_

"If.. you're looking for the Phantom of the Opera; then you're in luck." Akefia said.

"Really? So you can help me?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure."

* * *

**Here is the sequel guys! I just wanted to write more :3**

**REVIEW FOR MORE**


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing On With Our Lives

Chapter 2

Natalie blinked.

"Sir? Could you... please show yourself?" She asked.

Akefia snaked down the pillar he was on slowly. He was hesitant about revealing himself to this girl.

She seemed trustworthy enough.

But... so was **she.**

He took a deep breath and stepped out into the light.

Natalie gasped when she saw him. "It's you.." She whispered in wonder. "Except... you're not wearing a mask anymore..." She said.

Akefia nodded slightly. "Are you afraid?"

The blonde was motionless for a moment.

Then she finally answered.

"No."

Akefia was amazed when she said that. "Does this scar not repulse you?" He asked quietly.

Natalie sighed. "I've learned to be accepting of things like that... How did you get it?" She asked.

"An accident." Akefia said quietly.

"Oh." Natalie said, sensing he didn't want to talk about it.

"May I ask a question?" Akefia asked.

Natalie nodded. "Be my guest."

Akefia stepped closer to her. "Why did you come to find me?" He asked.

Natalie looked at the ground. "I wanted to know..."

Akefia stared at the girl. "You wanted to know what?" He asked suspiciously.

She looked up. "Why you wanted Courtney so much."

Akefia stayed silent. Why did he want Courtney so much? It all seemed so overrated now that he looked back.

He actually felt bad about terrorizing Courtney, she really was a nice girl.

He felt terrible about everything.

_I wish I could just take it all back._

"Akefia?" Natalie's bell like voice cut into his inner monologue. "Are you alright?"

The former phantom nodded.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry." He said.

Natalie looked perplexed. "Why?"

"I heard Jade was murdered."

Natalie looked at the ground, her vision clouding in rememberance.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Akefia asked gently, seeing the girl's pain.

Natalie nodded numbly. "He was caught and sentenced to death." She said quietly.

"Did you know him?" He asked.

"No. But mother did, apparently," she said, "He kept claiming he was my father; but according to mother he died when I was a little girl."

Akefia was silent. Sounds like she had a rough childhood.

"Akefia? Why do you live here?" She asked.

Akefia sighed. "This place... was the only true home I have ever had." He murmured.

"My mother.. She took care of you?" Natalie asked, recalling her mother's story.

Akefia nodded. "She was like an older sister or a second mother." He said quietly.

"She was like that to everyone." Natalie said.

"She was the kindest, most wonderful person I've ever known." Akefia said.

Natalie nodded. "Akefia?"

"Yes?"

Natalie's feet shuffled nervously against the ground. "Would you like to come stay with me? At my place, I mean. It's what she would have wanted."

* * *

**Done. Sorry for the short chapter; it felt wrong to continue it further.  
**

**REVIEW for more. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing On With Our Lives

Chapter 3

Akefia wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

"What?"

"Would you like to come live with me?" She asked again.

Akefia wasn't sure if he should. He had done so much to her friends; that he really didn't think he deserved it.

"I.."

Natalie blinked at him. "Are you hesitant because of everything you did? I forgave you a long time ago..."

Akefia stared at her. Yes.. He could tell that she had forgiven him.

So what was stopping him?

The thought of seeing Courtney again? It was almost too much to think about... the girl he had obsessed over... almost kept her away from her true love.

Natalie waved a hand in front of his face.

Akefia blinked at his thoughts being interrupted.

"If this is about Courtney... there won't be a problem. She and Bakura rarely visit anymore." Natalie said.

Akefia froze when he saw the look in her eyes.

It was obvious that she was lonely.

Akefia's fists clenched lightly at his sides. For some reason, he didn't want her to be alone..

Like he always was.

Natalie stood up, pulling her coat around her and looking at the ground.

"You don't have to accept if you don't want to... I just thought that it would be nice for you not to be alone anymore.."

Akefia smiled slightly. She cared.

That was all there was to it.

Akefia looked at his lap.

No one had really ever cared about him... Except Jade of course.

The former phantom looked up when he heard footsteps echo.

Natalie was turning and walking off, figuring that his silence meant that he was saying no.

Akefia opened his mouth for a second, faltering.

"I-I accept." He said.

Natalie stopped, hearing his words echo.

She spun around. "You.."

Akefia stood up. "I accept."

Silence filled the air for a moment.

Then Natalie smiled.

"Great! I'm so glad that you accepted!" She said excitedly.

Akefia smiled at that. He could hear the genuine happiness in her tone, which was different from moments ago.

The atmosphere had gotten so much lighter.

Akefia blinked when he felt her grab his arm.

Natalie beamed up at him. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The whitette blinked before he smiled back and let Natalie drag him out of the old opera house.

When she did, Akefia looked back.

He was finally leaving.

The one place that he had ever called home.

Leaving.

Akefia sighed.

All good things had to come to an end.

And maybe things would turn out for the better.

Akefia felt Natalie tugging on his arm and he looked at the smile on her face as they continued to walk.

Akefia could see the sparkle in her eyes and smiled.

Based off of this, he could tell that everything was going to turn out fine.

_So here I go,_ he thought, _off into the future... My future._


End file.
